eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Allegretto/Special Attack Descriptions
Detailed descriptions of Special Attacks for the playable character Allegretto Light Sun Slash This move is Allegretto's initial Light Special Attack skill. Description: Allegretto gets in close to his target and proceeds to execute a five-hit series of slashes, with a final sixth hit in which he slams his sword down against the ground, causing a small eruption around the enemy; the final hit causes a tremendous amount of damage. From the beginning of Eternal Sonata to the end, this move serves Allegretto well and is one of his most consistent sources of damage as well as a great staple in Echo chains. Due to how wildly he swings around, he can hit other targets that may be standing close to the primary one. The eruption created by the sword slam can hit other targets as well, but the area of effect is very small (the effect range is the initial impact rather than the resulting blast), so they need to be tightly clustered for this to work. The move also carries a small chance of knocking the target down, acting as a way to delay its turn. Analysis: Sun Slash is one of the most reliable sources of damage throughout the game and never becomes obsolete no matter how far into the story you get. The numerous hits, the wide area of effect during the initial portion and the final hit all make this one of the best moves in the game. Sky Divider Allegretto learns Sky Divider at Level 5 in both versions of Eternal Sonata. Description: Allegretto swings his sword glowing with energy once, and then swings again, rising into the air and creating a whirlwind effect around him. While Sky Divider doesn't have nearly as many hits as Sun Slash, it makes up for that with its sheer power and its ability to knock the target away should it happen to survive. Due to the wide sweep of his swings, Allegretto can hit other targets that are standing close to the primary one. Both hits of Sky Divider are high in damage and the knockback effect happens frequently, so there's really no reason not to use this. Allegretto learns it very early in his leveling, so its availability will allow it to occupy a slot instantly and become a regular part of his repertoire. Sky Divider works best as a finisher in an Echo chain. Analysis: Destructive from the get-go, Sky Divider is another of Allegretto's moves that will see constant use due to its various properties. With high damage, a moderate chance of knockback and its wider area of effect in comparison to Sun Slash, it serves its purpose well. Fire Wave Allegretto learns Fire Wave at Level 20 in both versions of Eternal Sonata. Description: The Light version of Phantom Wave, Allegretto pulls his sword back and slashes forward, sending out a small wave of fiery energy in a straight line towards his opponent. Once the wave hits the enemy, it erupts into a further scorching blast that can hit other targets standing behind the primary one. To complement his close range fighting style, Fire Wave gives Allegretto the potential to be a distance attacker. It allows him to attack from a fair distance away and damage several targets if they are standing in parade formation. The inherent flaw to this attack is that Allegretto is better suited to attacking up close rather than from afar. Another issue is that it needs to be used at close range in order for Allegretto to be able to contribute to an Echo chain due to most of his other special attacks being primarily melee in nature, otherwise he will use Fire Wave and then blindly swing at nothing with one of his other moves. It might be better to forgo this move since Allegretto has better options up to this point, other than to see how it looks and functions. Analysis: Fire Wave does present an interesting option for Allegretto to fight from a distance, but its position capabilities limit his Echo chain potential somewhat and force him to use it at close range, which defeats the purpose of the move being a distance attack to begin with. Starlight Blast Allegretto learns Starlight Blast at Level 30 in both versions of Eternal Sonata. Starlight Blast was originally called Starlight Crush in the Japanese version. Description: Allegretto readies his sword and executes a destructive dance of sword slashes on his opponent, finishing with a swing that scatters starlight clusters a short distance behind the target. With twelve hits of high damage, Starlight Blast is the deadliest attack in Allegretto's Light arsenal. As is the norm with his fighting style, the wild sweeps Allegretto does during this attack allows him to hit other enemies that may be standing next to his main target. In addition, the scattered starlight clusters can hit other enemies if they're nearby. Once this attack is obtained, it should become a regular part of Allegretto's lineup and brought into every fight. Once the Silver Star is obtained on subsequent playthroughs, Starlight Blast becomes an outright engine of destruction. The move's only real flaw is that it takes longer to learn in the PlayStation 3 version due to the reduced experience earned in battle, but that is a minor flaw if anything. Analysis: Starlight Blast is, simply put, the most powerful move in Allegretto's list and only becomes even more obscene once he obtains the Silver Star. The fact it can hit additional targets only adds to its utility. Pair it up with Sun Slash for higher combo numbers in Echo Chains. While it takes somewhat longer to learn in the PS3 version, the wait is worth it.